Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank
Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank is a major filmmaking facility owned and run by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. in Burbank, California The 62-acre (25 ha) studio lot was built in 1926 by First National Pictures as they were expanding from only distributing films to producing them. The financial success of The Jazz Singer & The Singing Fool enabled Warner Bros. to purchase a majority interest in First National in September 1928 and they began moving their productions into the Burbank lot. The First National studio, as it was then known, became the official home of Warner Bros.–First National Pictures. From 1929 to 1958, most Warner Bros. films bore the combined trademark "A Warner Bros.–First National Picture". Though Warner's Sunset Boulevard studios remained in active use during the 1930s both for motion picture filming and "phonograph recordings" a fire in December 1934 destroyed 15 acres (61,000 m) of the studios in Burbank, forcing the company to put its Sunset Boulevard studio back into full use. By 1937, Warner Bros. had all but closed the Sunset studio, making the Burbank lot their main headquarters — which it remains to this day. Eventually the First National company was dissolved and the site has often been referred to as simply Warner Bros. Studios since. In a cost cutting move, Warner Bros. entered into a joint venture with Columbia Pictures in 1972 to create The Burbank Studios on the Warner lot. The joint venture lasted until 1990 when the partnership was dissolved and Columbia moved into the former Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Lorimar (now Sony Pictures Studios) lot in Culver City and the studio lot in Burbank became Warner Bros. Studios again. Studio Tour :Main article: Warner Bros. Studio Tour Hollywood '' Warner Bros. Studio Tour Hollywood is a public attraction in '''Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank' that offers visitors the chance to glimpse behind the scenes of one the oldest and most popular film studios in the world. The tour in some form has been open for several decades, but was recently renamed to give the Warner Bros. Studio Tours a more uniform identity after the success of Warner Bros. Studio Tour London in Leavesden. Previously it was known as the Warner Bros. Studios VIP Tour. Gallery Warner Bros studios Burbank -water tower.jpg|Famous water tower at Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank Warner_Bros._Studios_Burbank_Aerial_View_-1.jpg Warner_Bros._Studios_Burbank_Aerial_View_-2.jpg WarnerBrosStudios.jpg Warner_Brothers_Studios.jpg Dleid-AU4AEI98N.jpg WB_Studios_in_WBP_Logo.png|An aerial view of the Studio seen in the Warner Bros. Pictures & Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo Warner Bros. Animation (2018).jpg|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared in Warner Bros. Animation from 2018-present WB_Studio_in_The_Scarlet_Pumpernickel.PNG.png|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared in The Scarlet Pumpernickel Warner_Bros._Studios_on_Tiny_Toons.PNG.png|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared on Tiny Toon Adventures Warner_Bros._studio.jpg|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared on Animaniacs WB_Studio_in_Marvin_the_Martian_in_the_Third_Dimension.PNG.png|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared in Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension Warner_Bros._Studios_on_The_Sylvester_&_Tweety_Mysteries.PNG.png|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared on The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries WB_Studios_on_Histeria.jpg|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared on Pinky and the Brain and Histeria! WB_Water_Tower_in_CGI.jpg|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared in Kids' WB! bumpers from 1997-99 WBStudio.jpg WB_Studios_in_CGI_(Kids'_WB_version_from_1999).PNG.png|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared in Kids' WB! bumpers from 1999-01 Warner_Bros_Studios_in_Teen_Titans_Go_to_the_Movies.png|The Warner Bros. studio as it appeared on Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Category:Locations Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animaniacs Category:Histeria! Category:Chuck's Choice: The Movie Category:Harvey Street Kids: A Really Big Movie Category:Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Category:Warner Bros. Studios Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action locations Category:Looney Tunes locations Category:Animaniacs locations Category:Histeria! locations Category:Teen Titans Go! to the Movies locations Category:Studios